ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vikings in Space
Vikings in Space is the 19th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy ** Cyborg ** Nightwing ** Raven ** Starfire ** Terra Supporting Characters * Wildfire (first appearance) * Justice League ** Geo-Force ** Green Lantern Corps (flashback and main story) *** Aya *** Hal Jordan ** Hawkgirl / Shayera Hol (first appearance) ** Supergirl ** Superman (flashback and main story) Villains * Sinestro Corps (flashback only) ** Sinestro (flashback only) (cameo) ** Ranx the Sentient City (single appearance) (flashback and main story) (dies) Other Characters * Blue Lantern Corps (flashback only) * Darkseid (mentioned only) * Mongul (mentioned only) Summary As they help Starfire's brother Wildfire escape from Ranx the Sentient City, the Titans also help Thaganarian space traveler Shayera Hol search for her equipment which she lost in Ranx after Darkseid's war with Mongul. Plot As she remembers hers and the Titans' encounter with Terra's brother Geo-Force, Starfire is in her room remembering in emotional tears her own brother Wildfire, whom she had not seen for a long time. Superman enters Starife's room and comforts her before they head back to Odym, where she would once againStarfire is a member of the Blue Lantern Corps since Justice League: Knights of Rao episode Lost Star meditate as a Blue Lantern to find inner peace. Just then, Starfire experiences a vision about where her brother is and becomes concerned of the danger he is in. As Starfire and Superman follow his signal, Wildfire is shown working to hide from High-Tech alien robots in the dark areas of the city he is entrapped in. He is aided by Thanagarian warrior Shayera Hol, who had lost her equipment (including the source of her powers: the Nth Belt) during a war between Darkseid and Mongul''Justice League: Knights of Rao'' episode War of Oblivion. The Titans and the Justice League track Starfire and Superman down though their Blue Lantern rings and follow them. Starfire and Superman manage to reach the city and reunite with Wildfire and Shayera before the Titans and the League arrive. Just then, Superman recognizes the area as Ranx the Sentient City. Ranx was once a Yellow Lantern and one of Sinestro's most feared living weapons until Superman's Blue Lanterns have aided the Green Lantern Corps in disposing Ranx of his power ring. Deducing that even without a Lantern Ring, Ranx can still be a great threat to the Galaxy, they formulate plans to find and delete the core so that they can destroy Ranx. As they search for Ranx's prisoners, the Titans and the League battle numerous robots attempting to defend the core. Just as Starfire and Superman make it close to the core, Ranx awakens and captures them, threatening to obliterate them. Fearful of losing his sister, Wildfire makes the first use of his Tamaranean Powers to damage Ranx's circuits and free Superman and Starfire. Beast Boy finds the Nth Belt and delivers it to Shayera, who ends up transforming into Hawkgirl in the progress and aids the heroes in battling Ranx's robots. Superman and Starfire put on their Blue Lantern rings and supercharge Hal's enough for him to help vaporize the core and then evacuate everyone else from the city before Ranx explodes. Back on Earth, Hawkgirl rejoins the Justice League as she leaves to continue her work on Earth. Starfire shares a loving sibling embrace with Wildfire, who is eventually invited by Nightwing to join the Titans. Wildfire accepts although he still needs to learn how to control his powers. Superman gently offers to train him like he trained Terra, to Starfire's satisfying pleasure. Voice Cast * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Tara Strong as Raven, Supergirl * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Scott Porter as Wildfire * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * George Newbern as Superman * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Grey DeLisle as Aya * Jennifer Hale as Hawkgirl / Shayera Hol * Troy Baker as Ranx References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao